In an internet of vehicles communication system in which the vehicles are secured actively, information about the vehicles and roads is acquired through the wireless communication technology, and the information is exchanged and shared between the vehicles, and between the vehicles and the roads, so that the vehicles and the infrastructure interoperate and cooperate intelligently with each other for the purpose of optimizing the utilization of system resources, improving the security of traffic on the roads, improving an experience of drivers, and alleviating traffic congestion.
The cooperative vehicle-infrastructure communication system needs to guarantee the low delay and high reliability characteristics of a road safety application. Allocation, scheduling and coordination of the resources is executed by a cellular network in a coverage area of the network, and allocation, scheduling and coordination of the resources is coordinated by respective nodes in a distributed manner in the cooperative vehicle-infrastructure communication system outside the coverage area of the cellular network. Since allocation, scheduling and coordination of the resources is coordinated by different entities in and outside the coverage area of the cellular network, if a vehicle is moving from in the coverage area of the network to outside the coverage area of the network, or from outside the coverage area of the network to in the coverage area of the network, then there may occur resource collision, and the road safety application may be interrupted.